


Life After Death

by Sheedy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheedy/pseuds/Sheedy
Summary: This is currently an unfinished story line. If there is an interest I can certainly attempt to finish it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is currently an unfinished story line. If there is an interest I can certainly attempt to finish it.

Life After Death

BY : sheedy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Chapter List  
1  
2  
>  
>>  
Life After Death.

 

A/N: This will eventually be a Severus /Hermione.

 

"Severus, it has begun," said the painting of Albus Dumbledore from the wall of the headmasters office. Headmaster Snape looked at the painting of his friend and mentor with a look of dread on his dark features. Nodding he stood and straightened out his robes. He absent mindedly ran his tongue over the muggle dental caps on his back teeth. Dr. Granger had pulled two teeth for Severus and replaced them with hollow false caps that contained a powerful anti-venom to Voldemorts' accursed snakes bite and the most potent healing potion he could brew.

On his way through the castle he ran into Minerva and while to anyone watching it seemed as if they traded vitriol as usual, it was not the case at all. When Snape looked into the older witches eye he cast a silent Legilimens.

"Don't look so worried. I'll see you in a few hours. I know you have everything prepared and won't allow anything to go wrong. Take care of the students." He never broke stride as he passed her in the hall and she didn't allow herself to look back. He knew she had everything under control. She had to, lives of students were at stake.

He kept walking to the front doors as the mark in his arm began to burn. He stepped out on the entrance stairs and disappeared only to reappear in the blink of an eye in the Shrieking Shack. He bowed before a monster that Severus knew would soon be dead. He could hear Potter and his lackey's behind the crate that Severus had so painstakingly placed days ago. He sent silent prayer to Merlin that this would go like clockwork. As Nagini's bubble came closer he knew what was to come. When Nagini struck Severus bit down on the cap with the anti-venom and tasted the sharp potion on his tongue. Everything went black for a moment.

Severus was vaguely aware of the sound of the crate scraping across the floor and hoped the silly boy had waited for the Dark Lord to leave before he came into the shack. Opening his eyes he saw the three standing over him. He bit down on the healing potion and hoped it would repair the damage to his neck before he bled to death. It hurt almost as bad as a Crucio. Still he forced his way through the pain as he learned to do when just a small boy.

He finished what he had to do with the Golden Trio. He could feel the healing potion start to do it's job. He had finished his last service to Dumbledore. Potter now knew everything he needed to complete his task. Everyone thought him dead and he was free of both Masters now. As long as he survived at least. He closed his eyes too tired and in too much pain to care anymore.

Sometime later he opened his eyes and saw Minerva and Poppy standing over him. He looked around and realized he was in the secret room off the infirmary. His head and neck still ached but it was not the blinding pain it had been.

"Minerva, the students, did Potter win?" he croaked between dry lips. Apparently his potions were still trying to fight the venom in his body. He wanted to at least sit up but knew he couldn't. Gods how he hated to feel weak.

"Yes, Severus. There were heavy losses but Potter lived to save the day. Rest, everything will be fine." she replied quietly. He realized she was tucking in his blankets and let her do it. The normally stoic man allowed her to comfort him just a little. It was testament to just how tired and hurt he was.

 

Several days later he stood in quarters in the dungeon for the last time. Looking around he checked to make sure he had everything. In his hand was a picture. He glanced at it one last time before he carefully packed it into the small valise at his feet. It was Hermione sitting by the lake. Her face was in profile looking out over the water as the wind gently blew a few stray curls across her face and she turned to camera and gave a sweet smile. It was his favorite picture of her.

"Tell her Severus. She may surprise you. She is much more mature than her counterparts." Minerva said from across the room. She had known for sometime that Severus loved Hermione from afar but wanted to wait until she was older to say anything. The war was over and he was leaving for the Prince family villa in Italy. He was the last of the Prince line and inherited a considerable fortune. He had sold most of the properties and started a potions greenhouse and laboratory under the name Alan Prince.

""Not yet Minerva. She has to follow her own path for a while yet. She will be much older before our paths will cross again. Sybil was very clear in her prediction of my future. I would not have believed it myself if I had not witnessed it. he said in response to her snort of derision.

"What if she marries the Weasley boy? What will you do then Severus?"She asked with an edge to her voice. She had taken this man under her wing when he just a broken boy at the age of 11. He had been at the tender mercies of his father since his mothers death. This little half blood who had been sorted into the most dangerous house in the whole school for someone who was not a pureblood. A child who was so despondent because he could not be a Gryffindor like his best friend Lillie.

"I'm not certain. My heart will have to endure it, somehow. You know as well as I do the prophecy said she will come to me after a great personal tragedy. I had thought it would be the war but it was not. If I rush this I will lose her for good. If I have learned nothing else in my life I have learned patience. I will wait." he said with finality.

The two of them left later that day to the villa in Italy. It was everything he could want in his new life, except the woman he wanted to spend his life with. Minerva had helped him get settled and went back to Hogwarts. Keeping his secret proved hard over time.

TBC


	2. 1

BY : sheedy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Life After Death

When we last left out intrepid heroes..

The rest of the year passed quickly for Severus or Alan as the case may be. He was happy tending his greenhouses and overseeing the brewing of the potions. He even found time to do some experimental potions. During the summer months Minerva would spend a few weeks at the villa and even the Malfoy's came once they were cleared of all charges. Snape never really pushed for the details on that one. He knew the hell they suffered those last few months. 

Minerva did delight in telling the story of the demise of Umbridge. It seems she got the Dementors kiss for even daring to scar the Hero of the Wizarding World. The two had shared a smirk over that one. Severus truly hated that pink nightmare.

Minerva also told him he had been awarded the Order of Merlin First Class. Posthumously, of course. Causing both of them to laugh. She did in all seriousness tell him that he could come out of hiding now. Severus told her he had no desire to do so. 

It was in December of the following year that she flooed him to tell him that Hermione and Ron had announced their engagement. "Severus are you going to just do nothing?" she asked. 

With a sigh he said, "What would you have me do, appear out of no where and demand she not marry him? I can't very well come back from the dead now can I? Let me think on it. I'll floo you in a few days. Please tell me she is still going to Uni. for her Potions Degree."

"Yes, yes, that is why they waited so long.. They say the wedding isn't until she graduates next year. Surely you don't plan to wait that long?" she asked.

 

"No, I'll think of something" he said cutting the floo connection after saying goodbye. Severus then spent the rest of the day thinking about how he could reveal himself to Hermione. Unfortunately nothing came to him. 

Several days later the Malfoy's came to visit with Draco's new wife Nichole. She was a charming French witch and Severus was distracted for two weeks while they visited. And so it continued that for most of January and all of February that business and social life kept him busy. 

One day in early March Severus sat on his favorite patio that overlooked the vineyards having breakfast when Minerva made an unexpected appearance. The older witch looked tired and upset as she rushed through the door her robes billowing behind her. 

"Severus an incident has happened that I think you can help with." she said as he held a chair out for her to be seated. He took his seat and poured her a cup of tea while motioning her to continue.

"Recently the ministry decided that since no heir could be found to the Lestrange estates that it would all be sold and the proceeds would go to several charities. Two curse breaker's were called in to begin cleaning out the vaults in Gringott's. They got to one of Bella's jewelry boxes and something went wrong. 

There was an explosion and one of them was killed immediately. The other one is not going to make it much longer if we can't find the curse and reverse it. Severus, Charlie Weasley is dead and Ron is severely injured. Molly is beside herself and Hermione won't leave Ron's side. I have called in Lucius Malfoy and yourself because you are the only ones left who knew Bella. Maybe the two of you can work this out." The look on her face was as close to pleading as he had ever seen. He knew she was fond of all her cubs but the Trio most of all. 

"Of course I'll come. But you might want to prepare everyone for my arrival. I am supposed to be dead." he cautioned.

"Yes, Severus Alan Snape is dead, but Alan Prince has never been seen in England. I can do some long term glamour charms or minor cosmetic transfiguration and no one will know the difference." Minerva gave him a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

"Very well let's not waste time." Closing his eyes he waited for her to change his appearance. His nose felt cold and tingly causing him to sneeze. His hair which was past his shoulders suddenly felt less heavy. He didn't like that feeling, in the last year his hair had been the darker rival of Luscious' golden locks. For the first time in his life he was quite proud of it. 

Opening his eyes he looked at Minerva. She gave a slight gasp and smiled. She had never realized how much he looked like that muggle actor she had seen on one of the "movie nights" Tonks and Ginny were always having. She couldn't think of his name but he played a Colonel in one called "Sense and Sensibility". 

"Well?" he growled. Smirking again she conjured a mirror and handed it to him. The wizard turned his head this way and that. He was impressed. His hair was now a shorter dark blond and his nose looked as if it had never been broken. His teeth had been magically fixed months ago. He looked like a member of his family but not himself.

"Impressive, thank you. We should be going, time is not on our side." he said quietly. Standing they both rushed out of the door. Moments later the house elves were gathering a suitcase to send that evening and the floo was just returning to normal behind the retreating pair. 

They arrived in the Headmistresses office to find Lucius and Draco already there waiting for them. The foursome lost no time getting to the infirmary. Students and teachers alike stepped aside as the Head Mistress led the infamous Malfoy's and one very familiar man that no one could quite place through the halls. They could hear several seventh years call hello to Draco who nodded in return. 

The infirmary was much the same as it had always been with it's neat rows of beds. At the far end was one closed off with the usual white curtains. Minerva explained that St. Mungos was at a loss as to what else to do for Ron and had agreed that he could be moved here. 

Minerva parted the curtain to reveal a very pale Ronald Weasley. Only his distinctive red hair separated his pale skin from blending into the pillow. Poppy Pomfrey could be heard bustling down the isle toward th s g came to him. Several days later the Malfoy's came to visit with Draco's new wife Nichole. She was a charming French witch and Severus was distracted for two weeks while they visited. And so it continued that for most of January and all of February that business and social life kept him busy. One day in early March Severus sat on his favorite patio that overlooked the vineyards having breakfast when Minerva made an unexpected appearance. The older witch looked tired and upset as she rushed through the door her robes billowing behind her. "Severus an incident has happened that I think you can help with." she said as he held a chair out for her to be seated. He took his seat and poured her a cup of tea while motioning her to continue. "Recently the ministry decided that since no heir could be found to the Lestrange estates that it would all be sold and the proceeds would go to several charities. Two curse breaker's were called in to begin cleaning out the vaults in Gringott's. They got to one of Bella's jewelry boxes and something went wrong. There was an explosion and one of them was killed immediately. The other one is not going to make it much longer if we can't find the curse and reverse it. Severus, Charlie Weasley is dead and Ron is severely injured. Molly is beside herself and Hermione won't leave Ron's side. I have called in Lucius Malfoy and yourself because you are the only ones left who knew Bella. Maybe the two of you can work this out." The look on her face was as close to pleading as he had ever seen. He knew she was fond of all her cubs but the Trio most of all. "Of course I'll come. But you might want to prepare everyone for my arrival. I am supposed to be dead." he cautioned. "Yes, Severus Alan Snape is dead, but Alan Prince has never been seen in England. I can do some long term glamour charms or minor cosmetic transfiguration and no one will know the difference." Minerva gave him a smirk worthy of a Slytherin. "Very well let's not waste time." Closing his eyes he waited for her to change his appearance. His nose felt cold and tingly causing him to sneeze. His hair which was past his shoulders suddenly felt less heavy. He didn't like that feeling, in the last year his hair had been the darker rival of Luscious' golden locks. For the first time in his life he was quite proud of it. Opening his eyes he looked at Minerva. She gave a slight gasp and smiled. She had never realized how much he looked like that muggle actor she had seen on one of the movie nights Tonks and Ginny were always having. She couldn't think of his name but he played a Colonel in one called "Sense and Sensibility". "Well?" he growled. Smirking again she conjured a mirror and handed it to him. The wizard turned his head this way and that. He was impressed. His hair was now a shorter dark blond and his nose looked as if it had never been broken. His teeth had been magically fixed months ago. He looked like a member of his family but not himself. "Impressive, thank you. We should be going, time is not on our side." he said quietly. Standing they both rushed out of the door. Moments later the house elves were gathering a suitcase to send that evening and the floo was just returning to normal behind the retreating pair. They arrived in the Headmistresses office to find Lucius and Draco already there waiting for them. The foursome lost no time getting to the infirmary. Students and teachers alike stepped aside as the Head Mistress led the infamous Malfoy's and one very familiar man that no one could quite place through the halls. They could hear several seventh years call hello to Draco who nodded in return. The infirmary was much the same as it had always been with it's neat rows of beds. At the far end was one closed off with the usual white curtains. Minerva explained that St. Mungos was at a loss as to what else to do for Ron and had agreed that he could be moved here. Minerva parted the curtain to reveal a very pale Ronald Weasley. Only his distinctive red hair separated his pale skin from blending into the pillow. Poppy Pomfrey could be heard bustling down the isle toward them.


	3. 2

Minerva was that you I heard come in? Poppy said as she moved down the center isle to the curtained area. She rounded the corner into the space to see several people with Minerva. She recognized the trademark hair of the two Malfoy men without a second glance. She did a literal double take when she glanced at the third man in the room. Could it be?? No she must bee seeing things! Severus wouldn't be here. He was in Italy. He would have flooed her to say he was coming. 

"Poppy do close your mouth and give me a proper greeting," drawled Severus. He extended his hands slightly out to each side as the older woman moved to embrace him. He had long since given up being so prickly and now enjoyed small shows of affection.

"It is polite to announce your arrival ahead of time you know," she said without any hint of reprimand in her voice. She stood back and looked him over from head to toe. 

"Good job with the glamour charms Minerva. But he just doesn't look right as a blond." the witch said shaking her head. She secretly liked the dark and dangerous look.

Minerva laughed and said," There's no fooling you Poppy. Did I do so poorly that no adult has been fooled yet?" Minerva seriously wondered if she were loosing her touch. 

"No, no, you have done wonderfully as usual but I have seen Alan here in every disguise known to wizard-kind and would recognize your magical signature anywhere. Don't fret." she said kindly. 

Turning to the patient in the bed she let out a sigh. She was truly at her wits end on how to save him. The stasis spell could only be cast once and it was near time for it wear off. 

�  
"Have the three of you come to help Mr. Weasley?" she asked. Looking at each one in turn she realized they were really were the best hope for him even if their pasts where less than friendly. The three men in this room knew more about dark magic than any others still alive. 

"We will do our best Madame. I will began in our own extensive library," Lucius said grimly. He knew the effects were very similar to a cross between a blood boiling curse and a Crucio. Nasty way to spend your last minutes of life. 

" I am going to start in the Ministry library." said Draco. He still had no clue how to stop this curse. They only had one shot at it because once the spell wore off Weasley would only have a few minutes before he died. 

"Everyone meet here this evening," Minerva suggested . "We will compare notes and see what we can come up with. I am looking into extending the stasis spell to give us more time. Alan I have gotten access to the Black family library for you. Harry is on his way home from Bulgaria. The Ministry notified him immediately and he is getting the next portkey. Hermione will take you to the Potters house and get you past the wards. Ginny is at the Burrow with the rest of the family and they should be here momentarily."

"Very well. I'm ready when she gets here." Severus said. 

"She's here." came a voice from behind all of them. Everyone in the room turned to face Hermione. Poppy was not sure how that girl got in here every time without her knowing it. She had even set the wards to specifically recognize the younger witch and alert her.   
"You might not want sneak up on people like that Hermione. Some of us hex first and ask questions later," Draco said with just a hint of relief in his voice. Hermione coolly dropped her eyes to Draco's hand and saw his wand already drawn. 

"Sorry to have startled anyone," she said as her eyes took in the people before her. Both of the Malfoy's were sliding their wands back into the sleeves of their robes. Poppy looked puzzled and Hermione knew she had reset the wards to alert her to Hermione's presence. It had been a game the Trio had played since first year to see who get in without alerting her.

Minerva looked nervous ,if the contortions her lips were performing were any indication. Hermione vaguely wondered if they had bad news for her. She reminded herself that now was not the time to think of that. Now was the time to do what she did best, figure out the solution to saving Ron's life. 

Standing a little straighter and squaring her shoulders she looked to the stranger in the room. No, not a stranger, but yet not easily recognizable. She looked closer with her magic and saw a light haze near his head that had Minerva's signature to it. The rest of the body had a different signature that seemed familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Hermione this is Alan Prince. I have asked him to give us a hand in helping Ron." Minerva spoke up. She saw Hermione giving a slight frown of concentration as she looked at the Potion Master. 

"I'm grateful for any help you may be able to give, Sir." the young witch said respectfully. Hermione extended her hand to him and he took it in a firm shake. 

Severus thought, "Gods preserve me! She's grown into a beautiful woman and her hand is as soft as silk. How will I get through this?"


	4. 3

The day passed in a blur of research. Alan searched the Black family library from beginning to end and even searched the vault at Gringotts but found nothing. As the time to meet Minerva back at Hogwarts drew near Hermione seemed to become more resigned. He watched her enthusiasm wane and her eyes get a hopeless look to them.  
He held little hope of saving Ron. Bellatrix was a genius at curses. She gave new meaning to the fine line between genius and insanity. They simply did not have enough time to unravel this puzzle.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Prince. I think we should be getting back to Hogwarts now." Hermione said with a sigh. It nearly broke his heart to see her so dejected. 

"Yes, I believe you are correct. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." he replied.

"You were more help than you realize. I could never have covered this much material by myself today. I feel confident that if the answer were here we would have found it." the witch said as she led him to the fireplace.

Throwing in some floo powder they each called out "Hogwarts Head Mistresses office." They soon found themselves stepping into chaos. The room seemed full to capacity with Weasleys.

Glancing around the room it was obvious that something had happened. Alan's eyes landed on the familiar blond hair of the Malfoy men. They both turned to look at him across the sea of red hair and gave a slight shake of their heads. "So, we are too late." he thought. His gaze turned to Hermione who was being engulfed in a hug by none other than The Boy Who Triumphed. 

Potter's eyes were red and puffy. He tilted his head down to her ear and whispered something while he held her. Severus saw her jerk her face up to him and her eyes were wide and panicked. She jerked away from him and ran for the door to the office. As he turned to follow her he felt a hand on his arm. It was Minerva.

"Give her a minute to say goodbye. The stasis wore off and he has been made comfortable. Poppy has been able to cut his pain receptors off enough for him to say a quick goodbye to everyone. It will be over in a few moments." she said sadly. Alan put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a one armed hug. For just a moment she rested her head on his shoulder. Then she stood straight and tall and began ushering people to the Room of Requirement for a more comfortable seating and a round of good scotch. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alan stayed at Malfoy Manor for a few weeks. He did not attend the funeral for Ron even though he was invited. He didn't think he could watch her in misery and not blow his cover. He wasn't ready to reveal his secret to her yet. 

A week after the funeral Hermione was in Diagon Alley to purchase books for her last year at university. She decided to get an ice cream and rest before she hit the parchment and quill shop. After ordering the treat she sat in the window looking over the busy shoppers. She smiled when she saw an obvious muggle family shopping for their magical child's first year at Hogwarts. Had her parents ever looked that lost in Diagon Alley?

Alan was seated across the room sipping a hot chocolate when she came in and decided to go over and try for a conversation with her. As he approached he saw her smile at something outside the window. Glancing outside he only saw a confused looking set of parents and a child going into the book store across the street. Looking back to her she had returned to her ice cream. 

"May I join you? he asked. He was relieved when she recognized him immediately and gestured to the seat across from her with a smile.

" Of course " Hermione replied. She was certain of it now. That voice could only belong to one person. Why the cloak and dagger routine? If he wanted his privacy she was more than wiling to give it to him. His mannerisms and voice were a dead giveaway. Severus Snape was alive and well and having a treat with her In Florene Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor . 

"How are you doing?" He didn't know what to say now that he was sitting in front of her. 

" I'm very well thank you. I was shopping for my books for my last year at university" Her mind was whirl with how to approach him now that she was sure of her hunch. 

"Oh, what are you Mastering in?" It was easy to sound interested because he was, and this would give him a chance to offer her an apprenticeship with him. 

"Potions. I will also have minor degrees in Charms and Transfigurations." She was proud of her accomplishments. It had been hard work. Not many people could graduate with a triple degree. 

"That's quite an accomplishment. I imagine you have Potion Masters lining up for your apprenticeship." he said with a small smile. He intended to be first in line. 

"No. No one had shown an interest yet. I will send out my letters of application after I take my final exams." Hermione did have the grace to blush at the complement. What she wouldn't have given to hear that in her years at Hogwarts! 

"Well then let me be the first to offer you an apprenticeship. Prince Potions would be honored to have you as part of our company" he drawled. 

A mischievous glint sparkled in the witches eye for just a moment. She looked around to see if anyone was watching them and when she was sure no one was she gave a discrete waive of her wand. The distinctive feel of being in a bubble came over both of them as she cast a privacy spell. She turned to her companion and gave a truly Slytherin smirk.

" I am surprised my ex-professor would want an insufferable know-it-all like me around." she said softly as she watched his face closely. From her vantage point leaning slightly in to the table she saw his face register surprise then pride as he looked at her.

"I knew you would figure it out eventually. I did not expect it to be this soon." was his only reply. He glanced around the room and motioned for her to follow him. The pair picked up her bags and walked out into the autumn sunshine. 

He led her to an apparition point and stepped very close to her. He tilted his head to look into her eyes.

" Do you trust me Hermione?" He reached out to lightly rest his hands on her shoulders.

"Implicitly." was her only answer as she stared into his eyes. With a small pop they were gone.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This as far as my muse went. If there is an interest I may finish it.

Chapter 5

Hermione never took her eyes from his as he Disapparated them away. When they arrived she finally tore her gaze away to see a beautiful rose garden. There were roses of every description in a formal English setting. In the center of the garden next to where they stood was the crowing glory of the garden. A magnificent platinum rose bush. The blooms looked as if they had been poured from liquid mercury. She immediately recognized where she was. The Malfoy rose garden. 

Looking back at the wizard before her she smirked. "Malfoy Manor? Is this where you are staying?"

"Yes. Just while I'm in England. I'll soon go home to Italy. But, I brought you here to tell you a few things, that is, if you have the time." His voice was deep and silky. She felt as if she could wrap it around her and be warm and content. She didn't question the feeling. Long ago she had learned to follow her instincts. It had kept her alive in more than one battle. 

"Of course I have time to listen to the best kept secret in all of England." she said playfully and was rewarded with a small smile from the wizard. 

"I believe that is the first time I have seen you smile." the witch grinned and lightly touched his shoulder. He responded by taking her elbow and moving to a small wrought iron table with two chairs. As he held her chair for her a tea service suddenly appeared on the table. 

Settling across from her as she poured the tea for them he regarded her with a thoughtful air. Seeming to come to a decision he sighed. It was now or never for full disclosure. If he didn't tell her everything now she would never fully trust him when it did all come to light. But he didn't really have to tell her about the prophecy. She had her fill of that with Potter and the war. 

"I suppose a good starting place would be to show you the real me." he said. He was a little apprehensive about what she would think to see her old Potions teacher sitting across from her. He knew he looked better than he had the last time she saw him dying in a pool of his own blood. Taking a deep breath he dropped the glamour and looked for her reaction. 

Hermione watched as his hair lengthened to a silky black curtain to just past his shoulders. The changes in his face were minute but it seemed his nose became a little more patrician and the lines around his mouth and eyes just a little deeper. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him transform into the man she remembered.

"There's the Professor Snape I remember. I like the hair." she said softly. 

He felt the slight heat of a blush across his face. He rolled his eyes and smiled at the witch across from him. She had smiled and complemented him instead of gasping and running for her life. Maybe there was hope after all. 

" Near the end of the war I made arrangements that should I live, I could leave England and finally be free to follow my own path. I was the last remaining Prince heir so money was not a problem. If the world knew I was alive the whole sordid mess with being a Death Eater and killing Albus would have to have been resolved. I would probably have spent time in Azkaban, time I certainly deserved to spend. As much as you and Harry have fought to clear my name, I did at one time embrace being a follower of Voldemort. I did in my youth perpetrate the atrocities I would have been accused of."

Upon seeing her about to interrupt him he raised a hand to stop her. His face was so solemn and his eyes so pain filled she relented immediately. With a sight nod she sat back further and waited for him to finish. 

"I first joined Voldemort right after I graduated Hogwarts. My childhood as you know was not a bright, happy time for me. I looked forward to going to school and getting out of my fathers influence. But alas, it was not the refuge I had hoped for. I was a dark and withdrawn child and did not make friends easily. Slytherin was not a friendly environment for a half blood as you may realize. The only way I was left alone was to be as intimidating as possible and for that I only had to look as far as my own father's behavior for a role model. I studied long hours not just for my homework but to learn defensive and offensive spells to protect myself." 

"My only friend from childhood was sorted into Gryffindor. Which as you know is as far from Slytherin as one can get. Being beautiful Lilly soon attracted the attention of the Marauders. They did not appreciate our friendship and did anything they could to keep us apart. But Lilly was THE Gryffindor Princess. She would not let go of our friendship and I valued that more than anything else in my wretched existence. I'm sure you know of the incident that nearly ended our friendship. I have always had a volatile temper and one time too many struck out at the wrong person. Then my stubborn pride would not allow me to atone for my fit of temper." 

"It was sometime later, after I had graduated and embraced the power the Dark Lord offered, that my father died. I immediately returned to my remaining family. The Princes have long been known as dark wizards. And they were, but, they were also smart enough to not openly support Voldemort. My Grandfather secretly encouraged me rise in the ranks. Therefore, when I heard the prophecy about the Potters I was at loss as to how to handle it. I did everything I could to stop it. I even tried to ask for Lilly and Harry a boon for all of my hard work. It all came to naught. You've seen the memories. You know all too well how I tried to make amends for my actions." he stopped and looked at his hands resting on the table. 

To his surprise the witch across from him did not ask the thousands of questions he was sure she had running through that brain of hers. No, instead she quietly reached across and put her warm, soft hand over his. Startled he looked up at her with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Slowly he turned his had palm up and gently closed his long fingers over hand. 

"Go on." she said softly. He couldn't believe she wanted to hear more. Did she not hear that at one time he truly was Voldemorts man? Taking a deep breath he continued.

"I woke after the final battle in the secret room in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Minerva and Poppy were there and they told me the outcome of the war. I grieved for those we lost and rejoiced for those who lived. I felt free for the first time in my life. I had fulfilled my promises and felt it was time to finally live the life I had fought so hard for."

"As soon as I was able I left for the villa I had prepared. It's a potions business and a vineyard. You can�t have an estate in Tuscany and not make wine. It's just not done." he said with a smile. She gently squeezed his hand and his heart threatened to jump right out of his chest with happiness. 

"I changed my name to Alan Prince and began to build the life I had always dreamed of. My business took off and with the help of Lucius and Draco I made several very good investments. They helped me hire the right managers and that allowed me the time to do the experimental research I always dreamed of." He stopped and looked at her over the table. 

"Minerva and the Malfoy's have kept me up to date on everyone's lives back here. I have followed the progress of Harry and his family and the Weasleys and you. I always knew you would excel academically. And I was not surprised to hear you were to marry Ron. When Minerva came to me to help try to find the counter curse I knew it was time to come back to England, at least for a while. I'm sorry we could not do more." his voice had dropped to a whisper near the end. 

"I appreciate everything you have done to help Ron. I also appreciate you telling me everything. If you prefer I will not tell anyone about any of it. Thank you for trusting me with all of this." Hermione was truly at a loss for words to convey how she felt about everything she had learned. She felt herself pulled to this dark tragic man. She had loved Ron but they had realized just days before he died that they were not in love with each other. They had gone on in the relationship with out realizing that they were just doing what everyone expected of them and not what their hearts told them to do. They were going to announce the news to every one that weekend at the Burrow. Ron had not lived to tell anyone and she couldn't bring herself to tell the grieving family and friends so she had just let it go unsaid. But she suddenly felt the need for the man across from her to know the truth.


End file.
